Stella Jones
by LittleFlowerLei
Summary: By sealing his heart away, Davy Jones gave up all human emotion but what can he do when a visit from someone he'd been wanting so see for the last twenty years shows up, and starts causing him great greif? No Flames. Ch 1 up!


Chapter One: Stella Jones

**Disclaimer:** I do not own PotC, but I love it! So here we go! ALSO! Don't call her a sue, okee dokee? Takes place after CotBP, but before DMC.

* * *

Davy Jones was in love, so deep in love that it almost hurt. Her creamy white skin haunted his dreams, and her absence burned his days. 

Her name was Maria. Or at least that was what she told him it was; and she was wild, untamable, and changing as the sea, he had loved her since she washed up on his ship from her ship which had sunk.

He'd spared her, saying she had to forever work on his ship and do whatever he said. Though she had agreed to abide by his every whim, she often refused tasks which she did not wish to do. They often argued back and forth; her having been whipped so often that her back looked as if it was a birth defect. But still he could not break her spirit; he couldn't get her to obey him.

She was like the sea, she could not be changed, tamed or broken; she was wild and free, even if she was a slave on Jones's ship; she was free from the world, free from her father and the pressures of choosing a suitor. To that world, she was gone; and she would never have to go back.

Jones was cruel and merciless to her. But she knew that somewhere in him was a heart; a heart that he'd hidden from the world. There is good in everyone, and Davy Jones was no exception; there had to be a heart in him.

It took many years before Jones realized his affection for the woman, and to prove his love to her; he gave her a locket, shaped like a heart that played soft music.

After that, some things went down; some stuff exploded and before Jones knew it, Maria was with child.

Jones left her on land and knew that he could not return for his child, not for another ten years. Before he knew it, ten years had come and gone- and when he returned to see his child; Maria didn't want him anywhere near her. Yes, he had a daughter!

"You should have kept me with you." Maria spoke with ice in her voice. "You don't think I can take care of myself. I spent ten years on your ship; taking everything you had to throw at me. Now I want you to leave Jones." It was the way that she said his last name that put him on ice. "My daughter may have your name and your blood, but that does not make her yours. Get out of my house Jones." Though it hurt him, he knew that staying long wasn't something he could do. Not only was his time on land running out; but Maria shoved him out and locked the door.

After that, being unable to stand being without Maria; Jones cut out his own heart placed it in a chest filled with things of Maria. Some letters that she'd given him as a childish way to show her growing affection- oh that was something he loved about her. She was so immature- and his locket, an exact replica of the one he gave to Maria. If he could not have her; then he would put her behind him. He could not look back; no matter how badly he wanted her back, no matter how badly he yearned to have his little girl look up at him and say:

"I want to be just like you daddy!" he couldn't. It was because the pain was too much that he cut out his own heart and locked it away; and in doing so, realized that he'd surrendered all human emotions; surrendered his very humanity to a chest.

-----

Stella Jones loved pirates, she loved the stories she heard from her mother about them; about the way they stuck together like a family, and the way they served loyally to one captain.

Her mother never tried to mold her to be like all the other children's mothers, because she knew full well that she wasn't like them. She loved the sea, probably because her parents had met at sea; and she was conceived at sea, and in a way, her father _was_ the sea.

She allowed Stella to love piracy, knowing that someday it could lead her to her destiny, which was nothing to be afraid of; because if it really was her destiny, then there would be a way for her to reach it.

Maria had remarried a rich man, who didn't know of Stella's true father. Maria told him that her father had been claimed by the sea while Maria was still pregnant. So of course, the man fell in love with Maria, and married her on the exact day she'd married Jones and taken on his last name.

His name was Michael, and he was such a sweetheart. He loved Maria more than air; and gave her everything he had to offer. Stella liked him, he was as good as stepfathers could get; but she would have rather learned what her own father was like. Was he nice? Was he mean? Was he handsome? Was he a pirate? So many questions were left unanswered. Michael died within the next thirty years.

Stella grew into a beautiful woman, as Maria withered into an old woman, and for the last six months, while Stella was supposed to be picking a suitor, Maria had fallen ill, and depended on her daughter to care for her.

"Darling, come here a minute." Maria beckoned her daughter, whom rose from her chair in her mother's room and sat beside her on the bed. "You're growing into such a beautiful young lady." She cooed, looking at how beautiful her daughter had become. "I want you to have something; you see the brass jewelry box in the corner? Can you get it for me?"

"Sure." Stella stood and went to fetch the fancy brass jewelry box Michael had given Maria on her forty-fourth birthday, over ten years ago. She handed the jewelry box to her mother, whom went searching through it like crazy. It had been so long since she last saw it; did she still have it? And if she did, did it still work?

She lifted a brass locket out of the box and wound it up. Surely, the music played as if it was brand new. She gave it to Stella with a withered smile on her dying skin.

"Your father gave this to me, back before the sea claimed him. I want you to have it now. Take care of it." Stella held it gingerly in her hands, it was a priceless heirloom, and she surely would take care of it.

"Mother, do you still love my father?" She saw Maria give her watching her contently before she began to nod. Of course she still loved him, he was her first love.

"Of course I do. I loved him with all of my heart; you are our greatest expression of our love, my little bumblebee." She leaned back on her bed and coughed hard, so hard that it worried Stella. "There is so much I wish I had time to tell you, so much about your father has been left unsaid- I'm sorry."

"Mother; don't talk like that!" Stella scolded with a light voice, she knew what was happening, and it was breaking her heart. "There is still time! There is still plenty of time to tell me what you want. C'mon."

But just as the words left Stella's lips, she saw her mother fade away.

"I love you baby. I know you'll make any man happy to be with you…" then, she was gone. Stella sat in the room, shocked for a moment; then started crying hysterically. Bringing in one of the maids to see what the alarm was about.

**

* * *

**

**Hi! Welcome to the end of this fic! Ok, I can see where you would say:**

"**OMG STELLA IS a SUE!" but trust me, the ideas I have in store are really really good. Or at least- I think they are. So don't jump to conclusions about Stella just yet. Thanks!!**


End file.
